the one where joey and ani fight for pheebs
by ANI WILL BE THERE FOR YOU
Summary: i dedicate this to the entire F.R.I.E.N.D.S. team and millions of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. fans. i am trying to write a series....one friends story each week. all i need is your support. and thanks to everyone who read my first story. see you all soon.


**{brief recap of last episode:rachael's birthday is next goes to attend a prize ceremony but he returns without getting met a boy called Ani and yes rach is pregnant again}.**

so lets see whats happening today.

rachael felt a little uncomfortable and she and the gang are in wating room

ross:"i hope rach is okay...i am so worried."

mon:"she is doing worry"

ross:"i cant stop worrying."

pheebs:"and i cant stop thinking about ani."

chandler:"and i cant stop thinking why you both cant stop?"

joey:"hey i have a good news and a great news"

pheebs:"whats the good news?"

joey:"a tarot card reader told me that i will meet a girl whose name starts with 'P' and she will change my life"

mon:"and whats the great news?"

joey:"pamela anderson's name starts with 'P' "

chandler:"pamela and her son and her kid...PAMELA ROCKS"

joey:"i know"

chandler:"do they show baywatch here at hospital?"

mon:"no"

chandler:"i know patients have weak heart they will watch pamela running they may run out of oxygen"

ross:"yeah...and thats the best thing about did'nt had a heart attack"

chandler:"did your dinosaurs had heart"

mon:"joey...'P' is for penelope too"

joey:"yeah...but i prefer pam"

pheebs:"what about polly?"

joey:"oh my god...i have a lot of are a lot of girls whose name starts with 'P'...take polly...and there are a lot of girls whose name is polly."

ross:" 'P' is for PTERODACTYL too."

joey:"what this ptero thing of yours a female dinosaur?"

mon:"joey...do you believe in all this?"

joey:"yes ..i do.'P' is for prudence,patricia,phyllis ..polly ..paul..."

mon:"paul is a boy"

joey:"i meant paula"

pheebs:" 'P'is for pheebs too"

joey:"oh my god"

**PHEEBS AND ANI ARE TALKING**

ani:"i loved the song you wrote for my cat"

pheebs:"i love your cat"

ani:"i love you"

pheebs:"oh my god...i just had an idea...i will have a pet cat too...then i and you and our pet cat can go on date at the same time"

ani:"that would be great"

joey enters with roses in his hands

joey:"pheebs...i was thinking for hours and now i am sure that you are the girl who will change my life"

ani:"wait a minute ...pheebs is changing my life"

joey:"i waited for my whole life.i cant wait for a minute"

ani:"pheebs...what do you think?"

pheebs:"oh my god...i am at the centre of a love triangle"

joey:"count my girl friend too...four people in love make a love square."

ani:"stop talking about triangles and squares...love and geometry are two different things...i love pheebs ..thats all"

joey:"i love pheebs too"

pheebs:"i love pheebs too"

joey:"what?"

pheebs:"everyone should love himself"

joey:"you are right pheebs...and you know what...we know each other for years and you met ani only one day ago"

ani:"i love myselt too"

joey:"dude...loving yourself is masturbating"

pheebs:"i am so confused..both of you are nice"

ani:"i will do ani thing for you pheebs"

joey:"can you leave me and pheebs alone...i am in true love for the first time in my life"

ani:"love is not a true or false question"

joey:"so what is love?"

ani:"love is looking at pheebs for ever"

joey:"okay...let me marry her and i will let you look at her for ever"

pheebs:"oh my god...they are fighting for me"

ani:"everything is fair in love and we all are in love ...all we need now is war"

joey:"are you challenging me to wrestle?"

pheebs:"i will be the refree"

**AT HOSPITAL**

rach is is sitting near her and ross and chandler are talking outside

ross:"you know what...?"

chandler:"what"

ross:"forget it"

chandler:"i dont know it yet..how can i forget it"

ross:"that nurse keeps smiling at me"

chandler:"your fly is open"

ross:"girls think i am hot"

chandler:"girls cant think"

ross:"you are jealous of me"

chandler:"i am ?"

ross:"look she smiled again"

chandler:"she is smiling at me"

ross:"no...she is ..."

chandler:"lets ask her"

the nurse walks together chandler

nurse:"do you remember me chandler?"

chandler:" are you?"

nurse:"i am your neighbour"

chandler:"never"

nurse:"so ..it must have been another chandler"

she walks away

ross:"you knew that girl?"

chandler:"yes...we dated for a minute"

ross:"did you mean we dated for a month?"

chandler:"by the word minute i mean minute"

ross:"tell me everything"

chandler:"well..she was a sweet innocent girl back then..she was like a girl next door and actually she lived next door .It was our first date and ...i cant tell it"

ross:"i think i know about this it the same girl with whom you went on date but ran away because you had to go to bathroom"

suddenly the nurse jumps from behind

nurse:"i knew you remembered me...why did you did this to me?"

chandler:"can i tell something?"

nurse:"what?"

chandler:"where's the bathroom"

nurse:"these are the worse 3 words anyone ever told me"

IN HOSPITAL...ROOM NUMBER 202

ross:"happy birthday rach."

joey:"HBR"

rach:"whats that?"

pheebs:"oh...joey has abroken jaw...hbr means happy birthday rach"

rach :"what happened joey?"

mon:"you all couldnt even arrange for a table?having birthday cake on a stretcher is odd...hey chandler and joey...careful...the cake shouldnt fall"

chandler:"blow the candles rach"

pheebs:"and dont count the candles...we were short of 5 candles"

rach:"i feel 5 years younger"

enters ani

ani:i am sorry that i am late...HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHEEBS"

pheebs:"thanks"

rach:"i am the birthday girl"

joey:"he is the one who broke my jaw"

rach:'why ani?"

ani:"we were fighting for Pheebs. joey has a broken jaw and i have pheebs."

rach:"pheebs...ani brought that present for me...i am the birthday girl"

ani:"everything i have belongs to pheebs"

chandler:"and everything i have belongs to mon."

mon:"except that nurse of yours."

chandler:"ross...are you a girl?cant you keep anything to yourself"

mon:"is she better looking than me."

chandler:"why do i have to answer this question everytime?"


End file.
